


Dragon Dreams

by HarperPotts



Series: Game of Thrones - Alternate Endings [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperPotts/pseuds/HarperPotts
Summary: Daenerys has a dragon dream
Series: Game of Thrones - Alternate Endings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dragon Dreams

**Dragon Dreams**

There have always been Targaryens who dreamed of things to come, since long before the Conquest.

—Brynden Rivers, The Mystery Knight

Alone in her bed Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons tossed and turned in a cold sweat gripped by nightmares. Missandei’s brutal and cruel death played over and over along with her final wish, “Dracarys.”

She was Drogon, mighty and powerful, diving out of the sky with the sun to his back and laying waste the to Euron’s fleet. She soared up into the air, powerful and mighty and then swooped down on King’s Landing and cleared the walls. Bolts from scorpions sought her out, but she was far too nimble a target. She blasted down the gates and her troops surged in putting the defenders to the sword as she continued clearing the parapets.

She pulled back so as not burn her own troops and idled in the sky drifting on the currents when the bells began to toll. We surrender called the bells. Mercy pleaded the bells. Spare us they begged. Yet, the doors to the Red Keep remained sealed. It was only the bells in the city that rang. Cersei, the Usurper, still refused to yield.

“Dracarys,” proclaimed Missandei, the sweet and innocent child of Naath passing judgement. Let them all burn in dragonfire!

She dove upon the city, her wings beating and rained down fire and death, again and again, and again. She tore down the Red Keep, set fire to the entire city and felt nothing but righteous satisfaction.

Men, women, and children cried in the streets, and she felt regret, but it was too late now. The only way was forward. Her brother Viserys walked through the city unburnt. “They woke the dragon! They woke the dragon! Let them burn! Let the whole world burn!”

And then she was standing before her armies proclaiming victory and a never-ending war. Her armies swept forth under the banner of the Dragon Queen. Westeros burned, but it didn’t quench the pain inside her. Jorah gone. Missandei gone. Varys and Tyrion both betrayed her. She saw a grim John Snow turn his back on her and walking away to the lands beyond the wall.

She crossed the narrow sea bringing her crusade to break the wheel to Essos and burned cities one after another, but it wasn’t enough. Her armies marched on. They came to an island with sparkling white beaches and lush jungles. Like so many before, the natives wouldn’t bow, so she burned them as well. Afterwards, as she walked through the burned-out shell of a village, she saw the corpse of a woman who could have been Missandei’s sister. Only then did she realize that this was the isle of Naath.

“No!” she screamed as she woke from the nightmare. “No!”

As her handmaidens tried to comfort her, she reviewed the warning from the dream. She had been steeling herself to destroy King’s Landing, but the warning from her dream made it clear that was the wrong choice. That wouldn’t break the wheel. She would only become the wheel. Missandei would be avenged, but only Cersei along with the nobles who supported her had to burn. The people where like Missandei. They were Cersei’s slaves and she would break their chains, not burn them for having no little to no choice.

“Enough,” she shushed her handmaidens. “It was a nightmare. I am well. Prepare me for the day. There is much that I must do.”


End file.
